


My love story

by Dax0042



Category: All Dogs Go to Heaven (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dax0042/pseuds/Dax0042
Summary: Sasha talks about how she met David and her true love Charlie.





	My love story

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fanfiction story of mine that I wanted to share with Archives readers.

True love can never be bought with riches, force, and black mail. It is something that comes from the heart and I, Sasha La Fleur, had found that in the guardian angel, Charlie Barkin.  
It was hard to see that he was the one for me, because I was looking for certain things in a dog: Loyalty, strengthen, breeding, humility, compassion, and stile. Charlie had all those things, but I at first didn't see that.  
A few days before our first meeting, I found an eight year old boy named David, my future owner. He had run away from home when he found out that his step-mom was having a baby. When I saw him, looking at me with sadness, I took him to a place where I could keep a eye on him. It was a small shed, but at least it was dry, so he would not catch a cold or something.  
When he needed food I would bring him fruit from the docks, but he would need more than that, so I started to ask some dogs if they knew where I could get some good stuff for David. One dog told me if I would go on a date with him, then he would help me. That was my first mistake, because after he left some food by the shed, he made me act like I was his own little play thing, just so he could hang out with the Wild Pack.  
After that, I was devastated. How could someone treat me like that? It was so hard for me to take that, so I cried all night, but David's smile made me feel like it was worth it. The next morning I awoke to the smell of fresh ham. It was so good that I left, just to see if there was a chance for me to get some for my boy.  
That was another mistake, because it was in the back alleys where the Wild Pack was. When the pack leader saw me, he offered the best food he had, if I would let him mate with me, but when I refused he threatened to send his pack after David, so I let him have his way with me. He took his time and when he was done having his fun, he threw me out with some of the meat.  
When I got back to David, he could tell that something bad had happened to me, so he only ate a little bit of the meat and gave me the rest of it. I was surprised to see that a human would show such kindness to a stray dog who he just met. David also did some magic tricks for me to lift up my spirit. I stayed by his side the rest of the day to keep him safe, because if the Wild Pack showed up I would die trying to protect him.  
On the day I met Charlie, news was going around town that a competition was being held for whoever could be the best singer, and the grand prize was a meal for the winner. I had to enter the competition, because I knew how well my singing was and that my chances were good. So I entered and won.  
When I went to get my prize, the owner of the bar said that I would have to have dinner with him, and that was not going to happen.  
Then the dog that would win my heart showed up, but at that time I was not looking for a man, because every male dog I met was only interested in getting under my tail. Charlie was trying to make a move on me but he wasn't like the others, but I left him at the bar with his friend, Itchy.  
They followed me to were David was and brought some food with them, then I learned that he could understand Charlie and Itchy.  
Charlie claimed to be his guardian, but I was not fooled. He was just trying to get on my good side, he even gave me the ability to speak through a kiss. That was the sneakiest thing anyone could do. He then told David, that he would take him to Easy street, instead of home. So I had no choice but to followed him, to make sure that nothing bad would happen.  
On the way there, Charlie asked me if I was single. I told him I was, because I was not on planning to see any more men, and all I could see was that they were only into me for my good looks. Suddenly, Charlie and Itchy stopped, right outside the San Francisco police station. I could see one of the officers holding something that looked like some kind of horn.  
As we waited outside, I could not but help feel like Charlie and Itchy were hiding something, so I tried to find out the truth, but Itchy was not going to tell me anything. When Charlie came back he told me about Gabriel horn. Later we went in to reclaim the horn, and the whole thing was one crazy time we had, stealing the horn, trashing the squad room, and riding off on a power shooter.  
Later on the docks, I asked David if would rather go home, but he chose to go to Easy street. It didn't go well for us because it started to rain so there was no way for David to do his magic tricks.  
Back at the docks, I could tell that David was really getting home sick, and Charlie told him that when he was young, he ran away from home also. Charlie was also really sad because he missed his mother and father.  
David saw that he was ready to go home, but only if Charlie would take him. He of coarse said yes, and strangely I started to see that he was a dog of loyalty and compassion. But I saw that he was really upset about something, so I need to find out what was wrong.  
I found out that Charlie was not a guardian angel sent to David, he was only sent to find and bring back the horn. He told me that his whole life was nothing but broken promises, and now he couldn't take David home. He even told me that he was also in love with me.  
My heart was filled with sadness, but it was also filled with love for Charlie. He had proven to be a caring, protective, and loving dog. So I spent the rest of the day with Charlie and as the sun set, I found myself in love with him.  
As we were about to share a kiss, Charlie disappeared right before my eyes. I was scared that Charlie was taken away from me by some dark force, but I had to get David home. A few hours later, the two of us arrived at the train station. I could tell that it was going to be hard without Charlie, but I could do it.  
Suddenly I turned to see David being taken away by a dog, but before I could do anything, Charlie rushed right by me and gave chase, but could not save David. Charlie told me if we wanted to see David back safe and sound, then we had to bring the horn to Alcatraz Island. When we got the horn we used a boat to get to Alcatraz Island where Charlie went to trade the horn for David.  
Soon I heard the sound of the horn being blown, and it frightened me because a light began to shoot out through the top of the prison and into the heavens. Then the light turned bright red, and what I saw next made me wish it was all a bad dream; dogs were being pulled right out of the sky and into the prison.  
Suddenly I saw Charlie who had David at his side. Charlie turned to look at the light, his eyes locked on a Whippet. He turned to Itchy and I, telling us to get David home, and with that he ran back toward the prison.  
I was not going to lose Charlie, so David, Itchy and I went to help him. By the time we got to the cell block, we saw Red, the Hellcat. He was closing in on Charlie, thinking fast we tied his tail to a pipe, but Red broke free. However the pipe was a water pipe, and we all saw what happened when the water hit Red; it seemed to weaken him.  
Charlie took the horn and drew Red to the top Alcatraz, and tricked him into jumping after him. Red came falling back into the cell block. David and I almost got attacked by the evil hell cat, but the sound of a horn stopped him. Looking up David and I saw Charlie blowing the horn, and a bright light opened up all the cells that had the dogs from heaven in them, and Red was dragged back to hell.  
When it was over Carface was taken to hell as well. I so wanted to tell Charlie the truth on how much I loved him, but before I could a Itchy told him it was time to go back.  
My heart sank when Charlie asked David if I could take him home, then he looked at me, and sadly said the words that made my both feel love and sorrow.  
"Sasha, I love you," he said looking me in the eyes.  
"I love you to Charlie," I sadly replied.  
Then he had Itchy left, so I took David back with me to where he lived. My heart was so heavy with sadness at never being able to be with Charlie, but then I smelled something.  
There in the sky was a fire ball, and it was descending really fast. I was scared, but something in my heart told me that the one I loved was coming back to me.  
When the fire ball went out, there laying on his back was Charlie. Before I could embrace him, David's family came running up to him. Both, Charlie and I could tell that David was happy to be home, and could call his step-mom mother. As David and his family went inside the house, I turned to Charlie.  
I asked him why he came back, and my heart caught fire as love filled it when I heard his answer.  
"I kind of liked being called "Mr. Sasha."," he said, so we were moving into a kiss when we were interrupted by David calling out to us. There in each hand was a dog bowl with our names on them. It meant we were now part of David's family. Then Charlie and I then kissed, and we became a couple that very day.  
I would live out the rest of my life in happiness, raising the pups I would soon one day have with Charlie, and open our own bar. I would sing and make the food and drinks, while Charlie would deal with the money and gaming.  
I have given you my Love story, and I hope you to who reads this will also find love as I have.


End file.
